The One Night Stand
by FightingForLovex
Summary: Selena Gomez and Nick Jonas were strangers untill they had a forbidden one night stand. But what happens when Selena finds out Nick is her boyfriends brother?
1. preface

**Hey guys! This is a new story I thought of I really hope you like ! and sorry its so short its just the prolouge and its rated M for this chapter and possible chapters in the future although i dint get to detailed, i dont wanna scare you guys away hahah :)**

The One Night Stand

Selena Gomez pushed a chocolate lock behind her ear and took a sip of her almost empty drink. She was waiting for her friends but they were already over an hour late. She looked down at her phone for probably the tenth time but still there was no messages or missed calls.

"What's a gorgeous girl like you doing alone on a Friday night?"

She looked up from her phone and smiled at the gorgeous boy in front of her. "I'm waiting for friends." She said feeling stupid that she couldn't come up with a flirty response.

"Your not waiting for a boyfriend?" he asked seeming genuinely surprised.

She blushed and shook her head, forgetting about her boyfriend back at home.

"Well in that case..." he smiled and sat down across from her, "I'm Nick Jonas"

"Selena Gomez," she replied feeling hypnotized by his gorgeous brown eyes.

"So Selena Gomez can I buy you a drink?"

She looked down at her phone which still said no messages, then looked back up. "I'd love a drink." She smirked and twirled her hair with her finger.

* * *

"WOOO!" Selena screamed after downing a shot. She jumped up in the air and danced around. Nick laughed and sat down admitting defeat.

"Aww is someone sad that he can't beat me?" she made a sad face and then smirked.

"Sorry I can't unhinge my jaw like a snake to down shots."

She laughed and stumbled in her heels falling into his lap.

"Okay maybe we should get you some coffee." Nick laughed as he helped her back up.

"Mmmm coffee is yummy." She mumbled falling back down on him.

He pulled her once again on her feet and carried her out to a cab. He put her in first and slide in closing the door behind him and telling the cab driver his address.

"Where going back to your house?" she smirked picking her head up, "Does this mean were gonna get down and dirty?" she ran her fingers through his hair and made a sexy face.

"I think you're a little to wasted." He chuckled as her head fell down, resting on his shoulder.

* * *

"Here we are." Nick said kicking open the door and carried Selena in. He put her down on the couch and smiled as she mumbled something and turned her head slightly. He started to get up but she pulled his arm, pulling him down towards her. She lifted her hands to his face and kissed him, pulling him down onto her.

"Selena," he whispered, pulling back, not wanting to take advantage of her.

She ignored his plea and crashed her lips back onto his and began to tug at his shirt. He gave in to her and pulled his own shirt off and began to work her dress over her head. And in no time he was in her and she was digging her nails into his back and screaming in pleasure. Then it was over just as fast as it had begun. He collapsed down in the little space next to her and she cuddled up to him. He wished they could stay like this forever but he knew the next morning they would depart their separate ways. They both knew this. It was only a one night stand, and that's all it would ever be…..


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sorry its been so long.. but here is the First chapter. Enjoy! Oh and I forgot to mention, Selena is on a vacation with her sister so that's why Joe isn't there.**

Selena Gomez slowly blinked open her eyes as she felt the warm sun beaming down on her face. She stretched her arms out and without warning felt her hand collide with a warm body. She sat up and looked over to see a naked guy sleeping next to her.

"What the hell!" she mumbled slowly getting up and holding on to her pounding head.

She slowly began to collect her clothes as the night before came flooding back. She quickly slipped on her clothes she could find and slipped out the front door.

* * *

Selena quietly opened the door and slipped in, hoping that her sister was still asleep.

"What the hell Selena?" a voice called out before she even had a chance to shut the door.

She turned around to come face to face with her older sister Elena.(**Yes Nina Dobrev is Elena Gomez )**

"Where have you been? I was looking all over for you last night!"

"I...um... met this guy."

"So you ran off and did god know what with a stranger! Not to mention you have a boyfriend." She rambled off angrily.

"Elena i…" her protest was interrupted as a half naked guy came out of Elena's room.

"Um I can go if you want." He said buttoning up his shirt.

"Uh no I was just finishing up Damon." She said not looking Selena in the eyes as he headed back to her room. **(I just had to throw some Damon Salvatore in there!)**

"Wow really Elena, your going to yell at me when you did the same exact thing." Selena said putting a hand on her hip.

"It's completely different, I don't have a boyfriend and I'm older then you."

"He's still a stranger, and according to you were not supposed to talk to strangers." She smirked.

"You know your going to have to tell Joe, right?" Elena changed the subject and brushed a chocolate lock behind her ear.

"His never going to find out Elena, I'm never going to see that guy again and what Joe doesn't know can't hurt him."

* * *

Joe Jonas picked up his cell phone to check for missed calls but he had none. He scrolled through his contact list and paused at Selena's name but instead kept on going through his contact till he found the one he was looking for and pressed call. The phone rang twice when finally a muffled "Hello" answered.

"Where the hell are you Nick?" Joe asked pacing around his room.

"Relax big brother, I decided to make a stop in L.A. and have some fun so I can survive the next few weeks with you." Nick said sitting up and drinking what looked like water.

"Nick my girlfriend's getting back today! And you promised me you'd be here to meet her."

"Calm down. I'll be there to meet your lame ass girlfriend." He said rolling his eyes and zipping up his pants. **(Nick assumes Joe's Girlfriend is lame and nerdy, just incase you were confused)**

"She's not lame, and you better be here Nick." He snapped into the phone and closed it just as he heard the doorbell ring.

He walked to the front door and opened it to see his petite girlfriend standing their with a smile on her face.

"Joe." She smiled and kissed him, wrapping her tiny arms around his neck.

He pulled back, "I got something for you." He held up a bouquet of flowers and handed them to her.

"Wow um Joe, you didn't have to get me these"

"Yes I did, I misses you." He smiled not noticing the guilt in her face, "And besides you're going to meet my brother today and he can be quite the ass, so the flowers are a thank you gift too."

"Oo I finally get to meet this long lost brother of your!" she smiled and sat down on the couch. "When will he be here?"

"Well he was supposed to be here already but he's always late." Joe sat down next her just as the doorbell rang. "Mm that must be him."

Selena got up off the couch and fixed her skirt as she followed Joe to the door.

"Selena, I'd like you to meet my brother Nick."

"Hi I'm Selena," she said as the boy turned around revealing his curly brown hair and light brown eyes.


End file.
